It's Got To Be Something Special
by graciemay94
Summary: One shot. The members of CID play a game of Truth or Dare, unravelling some hidden true feelings between two certain colleagues. Gene/Alex  Sorry for the poor summary!


**I've had this idea for a while, but have only just gained the courage to write it into words. There are many Truth or Dare fics, I know - forgive me for that. I hope it's something slightly different though :) I will obviously take this time to promote my current ongoing fic, Mad World.. because I'm cheeky like that. If you fancy taking a look that'll be fab. :) I won't say much but yeah, this is just a oneshot that kept me entertained this Christmas holiday! It's based somewhere in early Series 2 I suppose, but it doesn't matter really. :) Hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think as this is my first One Shot! xxxx**

It was a Friday night in Luigi's and the team's morale was high. They'd managed to crack the case and arrest the bastard, all in time for beer o'clock. The CID regulars were all gathered round a table with Luigi tending to them graciously.

"Good day's work eh Guv?" Ray raised his glass of beer, to which everyone else lifted their own, gently toasting their successful day. Gene nodded and took a large sip of his own beer. He caught Alex's eye from the other side of the table and they exchanged a small smile of acknowledgment, their eyes lingering on eachothers for longer than would be normal. The team continued conversations; Ray was complimenting a witness's breasts, whilst Chris was trying his hardest not to agree with him in the presence of Shaz.

"It's disgusting Ray, you're demeaning women when you talk about us like that." Shaz gave her input.

"It's not my fault she had a cracking pair of-"

"Thank you Raymondo." Their Guv interrupted him before a heated debate about women and sexual harrassment began between his colleagues. Ray rolled his eyes and took another sip of his beer, the conversation drifting off until they were practically sat in silence.

"I have an idea." Chris exclaimed after a lengthy silence.

"My God, I think I'm going to faint." Gene said sarcastically, taking the mic of Chris's intelligence.

"Well if you don't want to hear it.." Chris was defensive, shaking his head as he sipped his beer.

"Oh bloody spit it out Christopher." Gene rolled his eyes, placing his glass on the table in almost mock-anticipation.

"Truth or Dare" Chris looked extremely pleased with himself. Gene groaned inwardly, downing his glass of beer faster than lightening.

"I'm off." He announced gruffly. Truth or Dare certainly wasn't his game, especially not with the consequences it could have.

The team weren't surprised he didn't want to join in, yet weren't going to let him go that easily. Calls of 'Don't go!' and 'Just a bit of fun Guv' came from the people gathered around the table. Since Chris had announced the game, they'd been joined by Viv, Terry, Poirot and Bammo, who were all up for a good tipsy game of Truth or Dare on a Friday night. Gene was ignoring everyone's calls, until one certain person began asking him to stay.

"Gene, don't go." Alex's soft voice called out. Others were still murmuring and chattering, yet he couldn't hear them. In that moment his ears were tuned to her voice and her voice only. He turned round and saw her beautiful doe-eyes, silently urging him to stay.

"Fine." He eventually gave in, and the glowing smile on her face was enough to confirm that he'd made the right decision, anything that made her face light up like that was a good thing. Gene made a mental note to try and make her smile like that more often.

"Fab, right Shazzer, you can ask first, whoever you like." Chris smiled at Shaz, letting her go first. She picked Ray, who chose dare. He'd obliged somewhat relucantly, and was currently trying to charm Luigi into free drinks, in what was supposed to be a flirtatious manner. Poor Luigi didn't know what had hit him, and was horrified, batting Ray away as the rest of CID were looking on, finding the whole spectacle very amusing. The game continued, with Viv, Bammo and Chris being asked quite crude questions about their personal lives, much to Ray's amusement. Alex and Gene were yet to ask or be asked a question, but both were perfectly happy to sit there watching the others. It then came to Chris's turn to ask, who chose Ray.

"Not me again, this ain't fair!" Ray complained, even though deep down he was actually rather enjoying himself. He chose truth this time, which Chris gave a good thought.

"If you had to kiss anyone in CID, who would it be?" Chris pointed his finger at Ray as he spoke, grinning. Ray's face wrinkled in thought.

"Well I only have two to choose from don't I!" Ray grumbled. Chris shrugged. "Urm, well.. it would have to be the Ma'am." Ray answered. Gene was instantly involved in the conversation, spluttering out his drink in horror. "I mean, I can't kiss Shaz, can I? She's taken," Ray was explaining himself after his Guv's reaction to his choice. Alex laughed behind her glass of wine at the whole thing. "Sorry Ma'am." Ray blushed.

"It's alright Ray." Alex laughed, sipping her wine. The game then continued, with Viv being dared to kiss Chris, and Terry being dared to do a headstand against the wall - much to Luigi's horror. By this time, the team were getting past the tipsy stage into a more drunken state, and the game was getting more and more heated. Alex and Gene still hadn't been asked yet, until it was Ray's turn.

"Truth or Dare Guv?" He asked, getting a shooting glare from Gene.

"Dare." It was all about keeping up the manly pretence, truth was for poofs, clearly. Ray grinned, knowing exactly what to say.

"I dare you... to kiss DI Drake." A chorus of 'oooooo's and low whistles went around the table, everyone knowing Ray had stuck his foot right in there, where nobody else would have dared. Alex's eyes were wide and Gene was staring at Ray in silent horror. He swallowed.

"I don't think that's.. suitable." Gene murmured.

"It's Truth or Dare Guv, don't mean nothing does it, just a game." Chris egged him on. Gene still didn't move.

"Com'on Guv, kiss her!" Others began egging him on now, until he stood up, the motion throwing his chair back behind him. Alex swallowed, was he going to leave? Just like that? Surely not? Her heart sank, much to her own horror. _You did not just feel disappointed that Gene Hunt isn't going to kiss you. Bloody hell Alex, what is happening to you? You certainly do not have feelings for him, apart from the fact that he's a misogynistic, ignorant-_ Alex's thoughts were stopped abruptly as he began walking over, emotions of surprise hitting her like a bullet to the head. She couldn't think straight as he approached her, his motions ever so slightly slower than normal.

"Alrigh' Bollykeks?" He asked her, before leaning down and gently cupping her face with his right hand. This was it. It may not have been the most perfect way, and it certainly wasn't the way either had imagined, but he was going to kiss her, for real. He stalled, just gazing into her eyes. The rest of the team were all transfixed, their eyes agog at their superiors. Ray had dared him to do it, but never once for a second actually thought he would agree. Gene stroked his thumb against her cheek, not moving any closer. Alex leaned in ever so slightly. "Wait." He murmured. Alex widened her eyes in disappointment, her heart hammering. "No." He moved away. Alex suppressed a whimper as her heart dropped, dropping her gaze from his. The rest of CID were looking on in confusion.

"You gotta do it Guv."

"No, Ray." Gene didn't move from beside Alex's chair.

"Why not?" A chorus came from various people, all let down by the anticlimax.

"It's not right." He murmured. It was Alex's turn to question him, she could almost feel tears behind her eyes. _Get a grip Alex, did you really expect him to do it?_ She thought, before standing up next to him. He could see her eyes glistening, he could see the disappointment in them. Before she uttered a word, Gene explained himself. "Bols, if I'm ever gunna kiss you, I'm not gunna take advantage here in a game of ruddy Truth or Dare." Alex swallowed, confused. "I don't want it to be like this, it's not right." He murmured quietly as if only for her ears. Obviously, as the rest of the table were silent everyone heard, but it didn't matter. They were swallowed in eachother's company, nobody else mattered, nobody else was there. Alex opened her mouth to talk, but no words came out. "Never imagined it to be a dare, especially not some drunken one in the company of these twats." Gene continued whilst their company around the table grumbled at the insult. "Gotta be special, with you, hasn't it Bols." He said softly. She smiled, tears now really forming in her eyes as she stroked his cheek softly.

"Gene Hunt, you beautiful, beautiful man."

**Am I mean for ending it there? :P Haha, hope you enjoyed xx**


End file.
